The Altar Of Doom
by Megamafan16
Summary: NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition...except for the Doctor. What he didn't expect was the Inquisition attacking him while he was following a distress signal. Nor did he expect the Inquisition, plus alien criminals, an army of Judoon, and a plot to destroy the Earth! Rated T because the Inquisition isn't pulling its punches. Also, don't flame over religion. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC, and thus do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

**Barcelona, 1490**

As the bells rang, the procession was led out of the church, and to the center of the town. First came the priest, then the soldiers, and finally, the penitents themselves in their bright yellow _sanbenitos_ and conical caps, each decorated with red crosses, dragons, and flames, to symbolize each person's respective sins against God. As each left the church, they passed priests who made the cross with their fingers, saying: "Receive the sign of the cross, which you denied and lost through being deceived."

Such was the procession of the _auto da fe_. The great ritual of the Spanish Inquisition. Nearly the entire town turned out to watch the procession, to be reminded of the power of God and his earthly representatives, the Roman Catholic Church. To remind themselves that even the slightest deviation from the way of the true church could mean the Inquisition could take them away in the middle of the night, and put them in the procession they saw.

The line of penitents itself consisted of all kinds of sinners against the church: Those who took the Lord's name in vain by a drunken slur; more who, in uncontrolled fits of anger, roared harsh words against a minister. Still others who spoke out against the Spanish Inquisition. However, the majority of the penitents were _conversos_, Jews who had relapsed into their old rituals after becoming baptized Christians, and had thus become heretics.

Regardless, however, of what crime they had commited, they all found themselves led before the ruthless Inquisitor of Barcelona; the man who had personally tried each one, and tortured more than half; the man who now, in his hooded black cloak, and bright white robes, sitting upon his raised platform with other religious officials beside him, was prepared to deliver judgment upon them all: Callus.

"All take heed!" he shouted dramatically. "The will of our savior Jesus Christ is a way of mercy. But there can be no mercy for those who deny the way of the true church, just as there was no mercy for Judas and the others who condemned Jesus to death. As such, it falls to me to pronounce the guilt of all those before me, in this holy act of faith."

And with that, he took his beaded rosary in his right hand, and the papers concerning the sentences in the other, and began to read: "Pedro de Almazon! From reliable sources, we have determined you, a known baptized Christian, to be guilty of Judaising, on basis of your keeping of the following Jewish practices: attending a Jewish wedding; doing laundry on fridays; buying goods from Jewish merchants, including Jewish foods and menorahs; and for being circumcised. For this, you are relaxed to the secular authorities, who shall find it in them to place you on the pyre, and have you burn until death."

"Bertres Carrera! Our familiars have observed you claiming the necessity of a plot against the Holy Office of the Inquisition, and actively paying sums exceeding forty ducats for expenses of mercenaries you intended to hire for the purpose. For impeding the work of God, you shall be sentenced to six months working in the galleys of the Royal Fleet of Aragon."

"Miguel Rizo! You are known as one of the conspirators in the plot mentioned in the sentencing of Bertres, plotting to assassinate an unknown number of officers of the Holy Inquisition. For your crimes, you too shall be sentenced to the galleys of the Royal Fleet of-"

"DON'T LISTEN TO THE INQUISITOR!" came a shout from the crowd, interrupting Callus' sentencing.

Everyone's attention turned to the rat-haired beggar on the outskirts of the crowd, who continued: "HE IS NOT A TRUE CHRISTIAN! I, WITH MY OWN EYES, SAW HIM WORSHIPPING THE DEVIL! AT THE VERY ALTAR HE CLAIMS TO – Ungh!..." His tirade was cut short as a soldier in charge of keeping the peace at the event rushed over to the rambling panhandler, and clobbered him with the butt of his spear.

A minute later, after the man was dragged screaming to the dungeons, Callus resumed his holy duties: "As I was saying, Miguel, you too shall be sentenced to the galleys of the Royal Fleet of Aragon."

"Garcia Arnandez! From several reliable sources, we pronounce thee, publicly a baptized Christian, and secretly a Jew, on the basis of..."

…...

All in all, seventy-five heretics and blasphemers were sentenced that day. Some were made to do penance, wearing the _sanbenito_ in public to pronounce their shame. Some were sent to the shipyard, to be made expendable slaves that the crown had such need of. But for thirty of the condemned (a rather unusually large number, several in the crowd pointed out to their neighbors at the ceremony), the only recourse was death. And thus, they were handed over to the secular authorities of Barcelona, for the Holy Office had no power to carry out the act themselves.

The day reconvened outside the city walls, where the pyres were being set up. Thirty firewood piles, each surrounding a stake where a heretic was being tied to.

Callus, as his religious office demanded he do, made one last attempt to save the souls of the condemned, and spare them from hell. He held a cross before each criminal, suspended on a stick so he didn't get too close to the heretics, and offered them one last chance to confess their evil ways and embrace the Church and Christ. Only one, Pedro de Almazon, took the chance, and confessed that he wished to accept Christ in his heart. As such, he was granted the mercy of being strangled by garrotte before the flames were lit.

Some of the others claimed that they were falsely accused, and did not need to convert, a fact Callus quickly denied with a shouting of: "Accusing me of fault is accusing God and his son Jesus of fault."

Then the executions took place. While some of the condemned sang Jewish hymns, and others screamed in protest, the soldiers stood by with torches in hand to light the pyres. And once Callus was seated a distance away from the site of the future conflagration, he gave the order.

Instantly, thirty fires were lit at the same time, and twenty-nine voices cried out in agony as the flames licked their skin, the smoke filled their lungs, and the heat boiled their blood into steam.

And all the while, Callus laughed...

….as flashes and patterns of lightning played out on the surface of his eyes, a phenomenon known only to himself.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Christopher Eccleston

Billie Piper

DOCTOR WHO

The Altar Of Doom

_by Megamafan16_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The glass tubes in the central time rotor bounced up and down as the TARDIS zoomed through time and space. Rose knew that wherever it ended up, it would be another grand adventure. An alien planet, a fantastic future, or the rustic past, or any combination thereof, the Doctor was not constrained by anything on where he could go, except those which he placed on himself.

Like now, as he frantically dashed all over the console, desperately trying to lock on to the distress beacon the TARDIS picked up, while Rose held down the temporal receiver so they didn't lose the signal.

Eventually, Rose asked: "Doctor, are you sure we won't arrive too late to save whoever sent this call for help?"

"No, we'll always arrive in the nick of time when someone calls for me. That's a special modification I made myself. Well, myself and the Shadow Proclamation."

Rose remembered the name; several times during negotiations, like during his confrontation with the Nestene Consciousness when she first met him, the Doctor had called upon the authority of the Shadow Proclamation. The name had always been a the target of her curiosity, but between Cassandra, the Slitheen, the Jagrafess, and all those others, she never had time to get it satisfied. She decided now was the time: "What _is_ the Shadow Proclamation anyway? And why is it so important?"

"Because it is." the Doctor replied as he threw the gravitic anomalyzer, causing the TARDIS to jerk.

Before Rose could ask what kind of answer that was, he continued: "At least it's _been_ the most important thing since the Time Lords got wiped out. The Shadow Architect recognized the void left by the Time Lords, and she created the intergalactic police force 'The Shadow Proclamation' to fill it. Set down a bunch of rules for intergalactic confrontation and negotiation...basically a universe-wide peacekeeping corps."

"Anyway, since I contributed so much information to the Shadow Proclamation's databases, the Architect herself named me an honorary member, and authorized my TARDIS for travel in the new system. And they outfitted my TARDIS with a distress-beacon homing line, so whenever somebody called for help, I would be right there, when and where they need me. Like right now, if I get this right..." And with that, the Doctor closed the throttle, and began the materialization process...

...and the TARDIS finally landed with a _CLUNK_!

Rose was ready to go out and rescue a dude in distress, but before that, the Doctor glanced at the scanners...and was surprised when he saw the location: Barcelona, Spain, August 9th, 1490!

"...Rose, it's Barcelona, 1490. Early Renaissance-era Spain. Off to the wardrobe you go."

"What? There's an ultra-advanced alien...in Spain?"

"Probably in hiding. And given the kind of mindset of the people today, that's the sensible thing to do. So, get yourself into some period-appropriate clothing so we don't attract too much attention!"

"Fine," Rose said with a slight moan. "But you have to say I look beautiful in whatever dress I pick, right?"

"Sure, just go get something while I try and triangulate the signal's point of origin." the Doctor said distractedly, as he fiddled some more with the TARDIS console. Rose rolled her eyes, and left to find the wardrobe.

…...

…...

The minute the Doctor decided to give up, because triangulation was turning out to be too much of a hassle, Rose reappeared in the console room. She was wearing a dark green dress, with a break beginning at the waist that revealed a deep blue petticoat underneath. Her hair was worn down without anything holding it up, and her sleeves were bigger at the shoulders.

"You know," she said as she entered, "this Renaissance clothing isn't half as uncomfortable as I expected! No corsets!" At that point, the Doctor finally took notice of her. "So, am I beautiful?"

"Stunning. Now come on down here," said the Doctor in a fashion with a minimum of caring, "we'll have to do this the hard way." And with that, he checked his pockets, made sure he had his sonic screwdriver, and pulled something extra from the console, before rushing straight for the exit.

Insulted, Rose gasped as they made for the TARDIS doors; "What's got you in such a rush?" she asked.

"That was a Category 1 distress beacon. You know what kind of problems warrant Category 1?"

When Rose didn't ask, the Doctor (who still hadn't bothered to change out of his leather outfit,) went ahead and answered: "'Dalek at my front door, please help.' That kind."

Instantly, Rose understood the Doctor's urgency; she had seen a Dalek in action firsthand in Van Statten's warehouse, and knew the kind of terror they were capable of. If this message was _that_ level of danger, it was serious indeed.

There was nothing more said as they opened the door, and stepped out into the world of Barcelona, 1490. Their journey began in the middle of a set of stables, full of horses, hay, and other associated things.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

All the while, their movements were observed. Their image floated above the futuristic machinery set into the thick table, and a sinister figure watched intently.

"Good," the man sneered. "The agent is here. Soon, this pitiful charade, and my time upon this planet of primitive flesh-creatures, will end, and I will have my revenge."

Then, satisfied with his finding, he removed the activation key from the table, returning the machine to its camouflage mode, and went off to tell his 'allies' of the new arrival.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So, what are we looking for, exactly?" asked Rose as they walked through an open-stall market. "And do we know where we're going?"

"No answer for either. The location's been scrambled, all I know is that it's within this city somewhere. So keep your eyes open for _anything_ out of the ordinary."

Rose nodded, and began scanning the area...and had to suppress a gag reflex as she saw a half-mutilated pig hanging from the window of a stall in the market area.

The Doctor instantly noticed her reaction, and it didn't take long to deduce what it was about: "That's ordinary," he said; "stuff like that's happening all over Spain at this time. Butchers had to advertise that they sold pork, because that meant they were Christian butchers."

"Why did it matter?" Rose asked, suddenly regretting that she skipped Renaissance history in High School. The Doctor answered: "Because of the Spanish Inquisition; If a Christian were caught buying from Jewish markets at this point in history, they could be accused of Judaizing and charged with heresy. Which usually meant burning at the stake."

"Wait – we're at _that_ point in time? I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Rose, _Nobody_ expects the Spanish Inquisition!" the Doctor replied, and the two of them shared a laugh.

"Hahaha...but don't worry. As long as we keep a low profile, we shouldn't have anything get in our way. We have no reason to expect-"

"There he is!" came a loud voice from behind them. A look revealed that it was a man in a plain robe, flanked by two helmeted soldiers with black cloth and rapiers. "That's the one Inquisitior Callus warned us about: the Doctor!" the man continued.

"...The Inquisition." the Doctor finished...before shouting: "Run!" and dragging Rose down an alleyway. With a cry of "Capture him!" the two soldiers ran after them.

And so, once again, they ran. Ran over scattered baskets and homeless, in between and through buildings, and down major streets. Driven by devotion to their orders, the soldiers followed not far behind every step of the way.

…..

Eventually, the two time travelers rounded a corner, and took cover behind a nearby column jutting out from a building. The soldiers ran right past them, believing their quarry to have gone round another corner.

"I think we lost 'em." said Rose, as they came out of their hiding spot...

...and they suddenly felt sharp points poke their backs. "Good thing there's us to find you again." said another soldier, one of a group of three.

"Doctor, you are to be brought to the Inquisitor, Callus, for immediate interrogation." stated another soldier, bringing surprise to the Doctor's face.

"Wait-" he said: "No lengthy stay in a dungeon to break my spirits, and make me more likely to confess when I am interrogated?"

"Callus requested your immediate presence. I am not to question the Holy Inquisitor, and you should not be either."

"As for your woman, however," the third one said, "She _shall_ be led to the dungeons. Callus specifically mentioned that you are at your strongest with companions. Now move along."

"Okay okay, we're going, we're going." said Rose, as they were shackled and led to a horse-drawn carriage.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

Rose stumbled as she was thrown into the dusty cell, and fell face-first onto the floor.

"And remember, no speaking." the guard stated, before locking the door and leaving her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As for the Doctor, when the hood was taken off of him, he found himself in an area of what was obviously a cathedral.

Before him, he saw an exquisitely decorated altar, and between him and it, there was a table at which three hooded figures sat; the tribunal. And in the middle was a minister with a slightly wrinkled face, yet all the ferocity of a serial killer. This, the Doctor surmised, was Callus.

"Doctor," the Inquisitor began, "Your heresy is a well-known reporting I have come across. Now is the time for you to confess."

* * *

...

The way I see it, political correctness is the only reason this period of history hasn't been explored before on Doctor Who.

Plz don't flame; I know this is probably a touchy topic, given that it's religion and all.

But if you like what has bee shown so far, and want to see if our heroes will make it out, and figure out what's going down in Barcelona (the city, not the planet that has noseless dogs), then by all means, don't let me stop you from enjoying a suspenseful thrill with the Doctor!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC.

BTW, I forgot to mention last chapter: It's pronounced Cai-yus, like the Spanish would've said it.

* * *

The cell was dusty, the air was smelly, and there was doubt as to whether the food was even safe to eat.

All of that didn't matter to Rose Tyler. All she cared about was that the Spanish Inquisition somehow knew the Doctor, and considered him a heretic. An accusation she did not believe in the slightest.

She knew that the Doctor had still been traveling in the TARDIS long before he met her; he could have visited this era sometime before, and made an enemy by mistake. However, to accuse the Doctor of heresy was a heresy in and of itself, in her eyes.

In her eyes, the Doctor was infallible. He had done things he regretted, but never had he done anything evil. To her, he was the most perfect force for good in the whole universe. The closest thing to perfection any living being could become. And she even knew that it was an irrational thing to think, but that didn't stop her. She would keep on believing in the Doctor, and rejecting any statement that he wasn't worth it. Because he _is_ worth it.

So even though she was trapped in a mangy cell, she would find a way out. She would save the Doctor from the Inquisition, no matter how much the people of this time would call it a sin. Because to her, more important than faith in _any_ God, was her faith in the Doctor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"To start off," began Callus, "State your name before the tribunal."

"Of course, Inquisitor Callus...that's your name, right?" said the Doctor, grinning; "I am the Doctor, a.k.a. John Smith, a.k.a. Theta Sigma, a.k.a. The Seven-hundred-and-Fifth son of the House of Lungbarrow, a.k.a.-"

"Enough. You have listed titles and aliases, but no name. State your name."

"Well first, let me ask you this: 'How well do you speak Gall-"

Again, Callus interrupted: "_I_ am the one asking questions, Doctor."

"Ah, you called me Doctor! I suppose we can use that." the Doctor replied, not feeling threatened at all.

Callus sighed in frustration: "Heresy is a serious crime, Doctor. And you treat this tribunal like a game for children!"

"Oh, if only more people did that, treat it like a game! Then the world would've been a happier place..."

"DOCTOR!" Callus shouted. "You are wasting my time!"

"Fitting!" the Doctor retorted, his face becoming _slightly_ more serious, but still retaining that childlike grin: "You're wasting _my_ time as well! Someone called me to this town asking for help (didn't say what _with,_ but it was urgent), and I would very much like this over with as quickly as possible."

The Doctor continued: "So, let's cover all possibilities: If I accidentally blasphemed against God with my words, I was probably drunk and don't remember it now, or didn't know it was blasphemous because of my ignorance. If I provided shelter to a known heretic, I didn't know it at the time and will gladly repent. If I performed a Jewish ritual by mistake, I didn't know it was Jewish and would like to be reminded that it is. If I spoke out against the Holy Office of the Inquisition, I'm terribly sorry, and will take the opportunity to repent. If I am accused of witchcraft, then I will, again, repent. All in all, I insist that I probably just need a reminder of what it means to be a good Catholic, and then we can live and let live! So how did I do?"

And as the Doctor kicked back on his defendant's chair, the other members of the tribunal looked at each other, whispered into each others' ears...with Callus' whispers being the most dominant.

Then, he turned back to the Doctor: "Your desire to repent for your crimes is noted, and we will give you the chance..."

"Ah, thank you!" said the Doctor, who prepared to get up from his chair...

"..._after_ you answer just a few more questions."

The Doctor sat down, ready to answer...but Callus' question suddenly brought tremendous dread to his two hearts:

"What is the Universal Distress Frequency of the Shadow Proclamation?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No luck.

Rose had picked at every corner of her cell, but it was made out of solid stone. There was no way out. She began to break down in tears...

...when she heard the guard's voice call out "Halt! Who goes-" before she also heard the sound of a punch, and then the distinctive sound a man collapsing to the floor.

Her attention caught, she ran to the door of her cell, and put her face up to the barred window...an act that also caught the attention of a stranger on the outside: a man in a black cloak, with long blonde hair and a black face-mask walked up to the opposite side of the door, and looked at her.

"Don't fear, madam, I am here for the wrongfully accused." he said. "If you are a true baptized Catholic, then I am here to rescue you."

Rose thought about it for a second. Then, she decided that if she was rescued, and led out of town, her chances of rescuing the Doctor would be gone, so she attempted to say no. She said: "Sorry, I'm not a true, baptized Catholic, if that's who you're looking for."

"Ah, I see. Then I shall pray for your soul, while I search the rest of the prison for those who are imprisoned by God's Holy Inquisition, against God's will." And with that, the stranger turned away, and continued walking down the hall...

….but he suddenly stopped when he heard Rose speaking to herself: "Heh, I'm not even baptized!"

"Wait...you're an infidel?" the stranger suddenly remarked, before turning right back towards her cell; "That'll work too. Come, freedom awaits!"

"Wh-what? But I thought-" Rose tried to protest as he turned the key, and opened her cell door.

"I said come! Hurry, before the guard's friends come around!" the stranger exclaimed, then he grabbed Rose by the wrist and pulled her out of the cell.

"But – my friend, the Doctor-"

"My most heartfelt apologies, but I only have the time to liberate one prisoner. But don't worry; if my plan works, the prisoners of the tribunal will _all_ be free, your 'Doctor'-friend included!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What? The Shadow Proclamation?!"

"Yes, Doctor. The Shadow Proclamation." Callus affirmed.

"But...wh... Man's not supposed to encounter them for 3000 years! How do you know about it?"

"I thought I already told you, Doctor, _We_ ask the questions around here."

Just then, one of the other Inquisitors asked Callus: "Excuse me, Callus, but...what is the 'shadow proclamation,' or whatever it is?"

"The Shadow Proclamation," Callus began with a smirk, "is an organization devoted to protection. Protection of all living things. That is what they say, but here's the catch: they do not distinguish between believer and heretic. It's been a little pet project of mine to bring this organization, dedicated to betraying His Holiness, the Pope, before the Inquisition so it can pay for its sheltering of heresy."

The Inquisitors considered Callus' words...and then nodded, the other one saying: "I understand."

"Oh, please tell me you don't believe that!" the Doctor exclaimed...but the Inquisitors ignored him.

Instead, they continued talking amongst themselves: "When were you going to tell us about this 'pet project'? And do the rest of the Inquisition know about this?"

"No...it was going to be a surprise, to impress my colleagues with my prowess at hunting down and condemning heretics."

"Haven't you already done much of that? I mean, Barcelona's due for a visit from-"

"I know. But if I do _more,_ I may get sent to Rome, and continue my work on a much _grander_ scale. That is why this is so valuable to me. Because if it is my name that destroys this heretical band known as the Shadow Proclamation, then-"

Just then, jumping up from his chair, the Doctor interrupted loudly: "Would you listen to yourselves! Whoever told you this about the Shadow Proclamation is obviously _using_ you! And they don't know the people of Earth – if you bring them here, they'll-"

"I'm _NOT_ interested in a false sermon, Doctor!" Callus exploded; "If you want to talk so much, then tell us the _frequency_! That's _all_ I'm interested in hearing from you!"

The Doctor glared at Callus, and then said: "Fine! I'll just shut up then! The Shadow Proclamation is _not_ coming to Earth!" And then, he sat down.

…...

"Well, there goes your chance to impress Rome, Callus." chimed in the secretary: "A strange character like that, I don't think he's ever going to tell you your 'frequency' or whatever you want."

"...Then we'll just loosen his tongue. Inform the executioner to prepare the torture chamber."

And with that, Callus clapped his hands, and the guards came forth and threw the black hood over the Doctor's head again, and used his brief disorientation to pull him up from the chair. "Take him down the tunnel. I'll follow soon afterwards." Callus said, and the others left...

...leaving him all alone, with the tribunal table, and the altar. The altar to which he turned, and knelt down at...and which hummed when he placed his rosary, standing up on it's tip, inside the communion bowl.

"You got that? And the voice pattern?" he asked no one in particular, and he received a slightly louder hum in response.

"Good. Record his screams and torments on the cameras, and await my final input before the message is sent out."

The altar hummed, and Callus pulled his rosary out of the bowl, and followed the path his subordinates took when they dragged away the Doctor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meanwhile, Rose had been dragged through the dungeon hallways, and then behind a piece of cloth on the wall – where there was a secret tunnel, with the occasional torch to light the way hung on the walls. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A network of tunnels that the Inquisition dug under here..." the stranger said; "It was more convenient for them to set up the court in the cathedral, so they use these tunnels to secretly transport prisoners for their questioning."

Rose nodded...and then asked: "And you know this how?"

"I used to be a familiar for the Holy Inquisition myself, in recognition of my unwavering devotion to the Church... It was all I could have wanted, until I realized what the Inquisitor Callus was using his power to do. Ever since I resigned some months ago, I had been digging a secret tunnel that leads directly to this one, just for this day. It's just down this one a few-" the stranger suddenly stopped, and then dragged Rose into a crack in the wall.

Rose quickly saw why: they were hiding from the guards and inquisitors, who were dragging a prisoner down the tunnel...a prisoner she recognized by his leather jacket and green jumper.

"...That's the Doctor!" she said silently, after the guards passed.

"Yes, and like I said, milady, we shall not forsake him... But for today, we must leave him with them. Because before we can free the prisoners, we must convince _him_ that Callus is in the wrong to imprison him in the first place."

And with that, the stranger continued to drag her along... and after they had gone a small distance, Rose asked: "Who's '_him'?_"

"Oh you know him! Everyone knows him! In fact, he's arriving in Barcelona this afternoon...which is why I picked today in the first place, miss... All of a sudden, I realize I don't know _your_ name!"

"It's...Rose..."

"Rosanna, then? How do you do, I am Garcia. And this..." Garcia said as he moved aside a large boulder, revealing a long, dark, cramped tunnel: "...is your road to freedom."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Even before they removed his hood, the Doctor knew the instant that they stepped through the door, they had entered the torture chamber. He could tell from the pained moans and screams. He was completely prepared for what he would see well before they removed his hood.

The room didn't disappoint: The entire chamber was lined in solid stone, save for a small chimney to allow smoke from the fireplace (which contained a roaring inferno, in which various metallic implements were being heated) to escape. Five starving prisoners were hanging from the walls by their wrists, little more than a loincloth preserving their dignity. The various torture devices were laid out across the room; several tables, decorated with wheels and stocks, and even some victims; Ropes hung from pulleys in the ceiling, some suspending victims in the air while executioners looked on; and finally, tucked into a far corner of the room, a cupboard full of unused thumbscrews, rags, and rippers.

After the Doctor took in the whole sight, Callus knelt down in front of him, and said: "There is still the chance to spare yourself the agony of these devices. Give me the frequency."

"No." said the Doctor.

"I didn't think so." Callus growled, as he clapped his hands, signaling the guards to lead the Doctor to the first of his tortures.

As they did, the Doctor casually asked: "So, what'll it be, Callus? The rack? The screws? The cloth? The wheel? The _strappado_?"

"The river." Callus answered, and clapped his hands again.

As his captors pulled his clothes off article by article, making his appearance match those of the torture victims he saw, the Doctor watched as at the far end of the room, a trapdoor was opened, and rushing water was heard.

But before the Doctor could ask what 'the river' was, they lifted him up, and carried him over to the trapdoor area. Callus sang a Latin prayer as the Doctor's bare ankles were tied to a hanging rope, his arms tied to his torso, and he was dangled over the pit...which he now saw was full of running water. Then, he guessed what his torture was going to be: "You're gonna dunk me in that underground river, is that it?"

"More or less, Doctor...it's actually an artificial channel we cut from the sea, which we made to go under this room for this exact purpose." replied Callus. "First, you get submerged...then, you strike your head against the spinning waterwheel we installed under the surface, wounding you, and opening you to the sting of the salt in the water. Now, again, I ask you to give me the frequency."

Again, the Doctor refused. "So be it," said Callus, who then crossed himself, and gave the order. The Doctor barely had time to get a breath in before the line suddenly dropped.

As was promised, he sank down a little distance, and found himself getting bashed in the face several times by spinning paddles, which collapsed his nose, creating bleeding...and again, as promised, the saltwater entered the wounds, and caused an excruciating sting. Only nine-hundred years of discipline prevented him from opening his mouth in a scream, and letting gallons of water rush into him.

He was halfway through running out of air when he was lifted back up out of the water, and he was allowed a few seconds to cough and sputter...before he was dropped right back in again. And again. And again.

All while a blinking red light, hidden high up in the ceiling in between the stones, watched the whole thing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After five minutes of crawling, Garcia pushed through a collection of sticks he had placed to hide the tunnel, and he and Rose crawled out into the sunlight. "We made it!" Garcia proclaimed as Rose desperately tried to adjust her eyes. She was able to discern that they had emerged in some alleyway near the prison...

….and then, both of them heard a trumpet blaring! "And not a moment too soon!" Garcia continued, before he grabbed Rose again and dragged her through the alleyway into the center of town.

There they found dozens upon dozens of citizens gathered, all with the intent of watching a procession of horses enter the town. Upon all the horses were a large amount of guards, all in black armor and silvered helmets, and with large white crosses painted on their mail shirts...

…...and in the center of the procession, there was one lone figure who was not like the others: a man in a black robe, with a rounded nose and cleft chin, and a traditional monks' haircut somewhat hidden by his hood.

As the rest of the town watched in awe as he dismounted, Garcia whispered to Rose: "There he is, Rose. The only one who can save your 'Doctor' now;"

"The Grand Inquisitor. Tomas de Torquemada."

* * *

Now enters the man behind the plan; the one who gave the idea to Ferdinand of Aragon and Isabella of Castille, to lobby Pope Sixtus IV for the authority to create the Spanish Inquisition in the first place. The one who wrote down all the instructions that all inquisitors followed, with the intent to root out heresy in the Spanish kingdoms: Tomas de Torquemada, the Grand Inquisitor.

Will he help or hurt the Doctor? Or will Callus' mysterious plans for the Shadow Proclamation go right ahead as if nothing had changed at all?

Tune in next week or so to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC or Doctor Who.

* * *

"AAAH! GAAAGH! RAAUGH!" screamed the Doctor. Try as he might, his body would not let him remain silent. A body which, at the time, was being tortured under the watchful eyes of Inquisitor Callus.

The Doctor had earlier resisted the 'river' torture, and refused to divulge the universal distress frequency despite the saltwater and stinging nosebleeds. So they had moved on to the next phase of the tortures: the rack. His arms and legs were lashed to the ends of the table, and the executioner began stretching him at both ends. His arms felt ready to pop out of their sockets any second...

"Your Holiness!" a servant shouted as he ran into the torture chamber: "The Grand Inquisitor has arrived, to commend you on your outstanding work in the persecution of the heretics!"

Surprised to hear this news, the executioner loosened his hold on the wheel, bringing much-needed relief to the Doctor's arms...while Callus reacted verbally: "Oh! He's earlier than I expected!" he said. "...Oh well, mustn't keep him waiting. Go out and greet him! All of you!"

Upon those orders, everyone, executioner included, began to leave...but the secretary stayed behind for a second, to ask: "What about you, Inquisitor?"

"I would like a little...private time with the Doctor. Unrecorded time. You can tell the Grand Inquisitor about my plan if you like. Now go on!"

"As you wish, sir." the secretary bowed as he left. Leaving Callus and the Doctor alone (the torture sessions for the other prisoners had concluded). Callus undid the Doctor's bonds...

...but the Doctor, of course, was far from grateful. As soon as he was free, he sat up, and said: "You're sorely mistaken, Callus. Whoever told you all those things about the Shadow Proclamation, the one you need to give the frequency to, was lying to you. It's not an organization devoted to preserving heresy, and you don't have any of the necessary tools to go toe-to-toe with them anyway. Furthermore, if they consider a world hostile-"

"Doctor," interrupted Callus, "It is you who are mistaken. I wasn't told anything...all that stuff about the Proclamation? I made that all up."

"...What?" said the Doctor in disbelief.

"I want the Proclamation to come here, for all the reasons _you_ want them to stay away. It's as simple as that, Doctor." Callus explained, to the dumbfounded stare of his conversational partner.

"So you're working alone? But then..." The Doctor realized the answer to his question before he asked it.

"Exactly, Doctor. I already have the vortex-transmitter I need to call the Proclamation. And thanks to that round of questioning we had earlier, I have the frequency too! I believe it's...Omega-Three-Zeta-Five-Alpha...you know how the rest goes."

…..

Before the Doctor could ask how, Callus explained: "I also have a telepathic recorder; I hid it near where I questioned you. As soon as I got you thinking about it, when my question brought it to the front of your mind, the machine recorded the whole thing!"

"...But then why all the torture?"

"Because if I hadn't," Callus said as he pointed to the ceiling, "I wouldn't have all that lovely footage of your torments and screams!" The Doctor followed Callus' finger, and saw a blinking red light hidden in the stonework: A small camera!

"The Proclamation's going to see you writhe, and hear you screaming for help;" Callus said with a sneer: "And they'll give that help. They'll come to rescue you...and when they do, I shall seal the fate of this entire planet!"

"...So it was you who sent that Category 1 distress call to my TARDIS in the first place. You called me here, so I could be a pawn in your evil plan."

"Oh, you catch on quickly, Doctor; your reputation is well deserved, otherwise I would've chosen another of the Proclamation's allies... oh, and speaking of which, I probably should get you somewhere hidden. Don't want them finding you too fast."

Suddenly, Callus lunged for the Doctor...who dodged, and grasped the Inquisitor by the left arm. He fully intended to use his skills at Venusian Aikido to flip Callus over, allowing him a chance to run away...

….but when he grasped the arm, the Doctor suddenly received a tremendous shock, and collapsed to the floor...dragging the sleeve with him until it slipped out of his hands! Five seconds later, he saw the reason for this happenstance:

Where Callus should have had an arm, there was instead a floating hand, connected to his body by three blue arcing lines of electricity that passed right through the dangling sleeve.

"Heh. Look's like the 'cat's left the bag', as the humans say." Callus remarked, as he pulled the sleeve back up to his 'hand,' where it stayed, and made it look like a regular human arm again.

And then, Callus lifted up the stunned Doctor, and dragged him over to a corner of the room, occasionally shocking him again with his bio-electricity to stop him from struggling. There, the 'Inquisitor' turned a hidden handle, and opened up a secret room, into which he threw the Doctor. And his clothes: "You may want to look your best if the Proclamation find you before the Earth is destroyed!"

Finally, Callus closed the secret door, and left the torture room, laughing all the way.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"People of Barcleona!" proclaimed Tomas de Torquemada, "The blessings of the Lord shine upon your town! Heretics find their bane here, and the faithful find salvation! All thanks to the hard work of the Inquisitor of Barcelona, Callus!"

"It's now or never, Rosanna. Come on."

Before Rose could raise any kind of protest, Garcia pushed his way through the crowd, and shouted: "Grand Inquisitor! I know you're here to congratulate Callus on a job well done, but listen to me; Callus is abusing his authority as Inquisitor of Barcelona!"

The crowd gasped at such brazenness before the highest voice in the Inquisition. The soldiers surrounding the Grand Inquisitor leveled their spears at Garcia, until Torquemada held them back: "Wait – let me speak to him... Why the sudden outburst, my child?"

"I mean no disrespect, your Holiness. Condemn me for whatever I do today if you must, but first hear me out: Of the thirty heretics he burned in his most recent 'act of faith'_,_ over half didn't deserve the flames! Some were innocent, pure Christians, labeled heretics through false testimonies, and others were never Christian in the first place!"

Again, the crowd gasped. Torquemada's eyebrows raised, and he said: "This is a serious charge indeed! Where's your proof?"

"Right here!" Garcia said as he beckoned Rose forth: "This is Rosanna: a woman who was never baptized! As you yourself wrote, infidels are not beholden to the Holy Office, only baptized men and women who have strayed from the true path...and yet, she was imprisoned by Callus' men! I liberated her from the dungeons, at my own body and soul's risk, specifically to prove Callus' corruption!"

By now, after listening to him, Rose had finally caught on to what Garcia's plan was, and approved: If Callus had no authority, he would have to free the Doctor! So, she decided finally to play along: "It's all true, sir...I was thinking about converting for a little while now, but never actually got around to it! And then Callus pulled me and the Doctor off the street without a word of explanation, and threw us in the dungeons! If all you Christians are as brutal as he, I may be better off not converting!"

Torquemada was taken aback. Rose expected him to become angry, since she had insulted his religion... but his temper didn't flare up, but he instead said: "I'm sorry to hear that you think of us this way."

"Oh, it's not your fault," Rose said, "It's Callus'. If you prove that you all aren't like him, then we can talk about getting baptized and such."

"Hmm..." Torquemada pondered...and he eventually said: "First, let me ask you: How do you _know_ it was Callus' fault you and your friend were apprehended? It could have been a neighbor who denounced you a heretic, with Callus being only the one who acted upon that denunciation!"

"Well, we just got here a few hours ago," Rose answered (a fact not that far from the truth, she alone knew) "and then Callus' men turn up, and say...'there's the one Callus told us about', I think. Couldn't have been a neighbor, Garcia's the only local I know!"

This caused Torquemada's eyebrows to rise again: "Do you mean to say he was looking for you, personally, and right after you arrived?...Have you met him before, caught his attention?"

"No!" Rose replied. "Besides, I don't see why he should be going after us, if you're right about the Inquisition only going after heretics; Neither me nor the Doctor were ever baptized!"

"...It seems that now, we shall have to prove it. Answer these questions about the Catechisms of the Christian faith, and do be truthful. It is a sin to bear false witness, even against yourself."

And so, Torquemada began to ask Rose questions...and she answered, consciously using the knowledge she truly did have: She honestly knew hardly anything about the Catholic Church except for how popular TV shows portrayed it (her image of a nun was that of a butt-kicking woman in a habit, thanks to some Japanese anime she saw), and even less about how it behaved in the 15th century!

:::::::::::::::::::::

"What does 'to believe in God' mean?" Torquemada asked.

"Ummm...to acknowledge that He exists?" Rose answered.

"Wrong!" said Torquemada; "'To believe' means man's response to God, who reveals Himself to man and brings man a superabundant light as he searches for the ultimate meaning of his life."

::::::::::::::::::::::

"What is the ultimate reason for God revealing His 'plan of loving goodness'?"

When Rose hesitated, Torquemada answered for her: "The ultimate reason for God revealing His "plan of loving goodness" is to make men sharers in the divine nature."

:::::::::::::::::::

"What are the seven Sacraments?"

When Rose only named two, 'Baptism' and 'Confession,' (which she was corrected into referring to as 'Penance') Torquemada finished naming them: "Baptism, Confirmation, Eucharist, Penance, Anointing of the Sick, Holy Orders and Matrimony are the Sacraments."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Who is the teacher of prayer?"

"The clergyman?"

"No, my child, the teacher of prayer is the Holy Spirit."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eventually, Torquemada was convinced. "She knows next to nothing about serving Christ, our Lord, much less the directives of the Church. I believe you, Garcia, Rosanna."

Both thanked the Grand Inquisitor, who continued: "You're both welcome, and I shall pray for the salvation of you and your friend, Rosanna...but now, we must attend to the matters at hand. If what you've told me is true, then Callus, for some unknown reason, has falsely labeled Rosanna and the 'Doctor' as heretics. Against the instructions I myself wrote for all Inquisitors, no less. We must get to the bottom of this at once. Come with me, and we shall ascertain Callus' side of the story."

The three of them (plus some of Torquemada's guards that he beckoned over) began to walk towards the church...and on the way, he said: "Don't think yourself above judgement, Garcia. Even if you are proven true about Callus, do not deny that breaking into a prison, and interfering with the Inquisition's holy mission, is wrong."

"I hold no illusions, your Holiness. Nor did I hold any when I planned the thing out. Whatever wrong you judge to remain in my actions when the day is through, I shall gladly do penance for."

"I'm glad to hear you say so, my child." And with that, Torquemada opened the door to the church, and the procession entered. They were immediately greeted by Callus' men, who welcomed them graciously...but Torquemada waved them off, saying: "Thank you, but I truly must speak to Callus as soon as possible." as he continued.

After a quick walk through the church, they found Callus...kneeling at an altar, in a manner resembling prayer. Torquemada looked at the others in his group, told them "It seems we must wait until he's done with his prayer," and began to pray himself...

….at a distance at which neither he, nor his companions, could hear what Callus was actually saying as he knelt before the altar, with his rosary propped up in the communion bowl:

"_...Seven-Epsilon-Eight. Send message._"

The altar hummed, and he stood up, and picked his rosary back up. Then, he turned around, and saw Torquemada, a pair of commoners (he didn't recognize Rose), and some of Torquemada's armed escort. "Ah, Grand Inquisitor." he said. "If you wish to speak with me, you must do so very quickly."

This statement confused Torquemada, who asked: "What do you mean, Callus? Has this anything to do with the rumors I've been-"

Suddenly, Torquemada was cut off by a loud rumbling heard outside. Everything shook, some things fell onto the floor and shattered, and screams were heard outside.

"Never mind," Callus calmly said, "Looks like you're too late."

…...

Everybody ran outside the church, observing a scene of panic in the streets of Barcelona, and feeling a massive wind being swept up.

Never bothering to ask herself why, Rose looked up at the sky...and she saw, floating in the air high above the quaint Spanish town, a massive metal tower held in the sky by four rocket engines.

"Where'd that spaceship come from?" she asked herself. Torquemada and Garcia asked her what she was talking about...and then they saw what she was looking at, and froze in shock.

Meanwhile, the flying tower moved through the air, until it hung right over the city...and then, a blue beam erupted from a point at the ship's base, and struck an area of ground just in front of the church.

Everybody shielded their eyes from the glare. When they lowered their hands, they saw that the space the light had struck was charred...

...and standing in the charred space were thirty large humanoid figures with black armor, face-concealing helmets, and an assortment of strange tools on their belts, all facing the church.

And then the forward one removed his helmet. People screamed in fear as the... _thing's_ face was revealed to be some form of animalistic monster (Rose alone recognized the general shape as that of the rhinoceros), while it shouted:

"**JO GO CRO TO ZO RO KLO SO DO TO!**"

* * *

Aaaand...enter the you-know-whos. Now things will start to get a little interesting.

Come back in a week or so (starting college, after all) to see where _this_ development leads!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC.

A/N: I know the Judoon didn't have teleporters in Smith and Jones, but they did in the Sarah Jane Adventures. Also, the lack of H20 scoops will be explained shortly.

* * *

The rhinoceros-headed alien barked out it's orders in that strange language, and twenty-five of the other helmeted soldiers turned on their heels, and stomped off into other areas of the town. Four stayed behind with the non-helmeted one, obviously their leader, who quickly folded his helmet into a flat sheet of plastic, and attached it to his belt.

Just then, Torquemada managed to ask no-one in particular: "What...are those..._things_?!"

Suddenly, the rhino-headed soldier stomped up the steps to the church, in the general direction of the Grand Inquisitor, lifted him up into the air, and held a strange red tool, with a glowing blue light at the tip, in front of his captive's mouth. "No, please, no – Oh God, preserve me in the face of these monstrosities!"

The alien then set down the Grand Inquisitor, and pressed a button on its strange tool. From the device, a rapid-speed playback of Torquemada's desperate prayer was heard: "_NopleasenoOhGodpreservemeint hefaceofthesemonstrosities-_" And then, the creature jammed the device into a hole on it's chest.

"**Language Assimilated. Designation: Earth-Spanish.**" the alien suddenly spoke. Then, turning itself back to the Grand Inquisitor, it continued: "**You will be catalogued.**"

Then, with a swift motion, the rhino-man suddenly pulled out another tool; this time, it looked something like a small torch, and it shone a blue light onto Torquemada's face.

"**Species: Human.**" it said, before it put its tool away...and continued: "**Facial match to suspect, Tomas de Torquemada.**"

The rhinoceros-headed alien then clasped Torquemada by the hand:"**You are charged with the kidnapping and torture of an ally of the Shadow Proclamation, and are now under arrest. You will cooperate with the Judoon in the retrieval of your hostage. Full compliance may potentially merit a lighter penalty for your crimes. Failure to comply will result in your immediate execution.**"

At the word 'execution,' one of Torquemada's soldiers suddenly got into his head that his employer was in danger. "Oh no you don't, demon! I'll kill you first" he shouted, as he whacked the rhino-headed 'Judoon' monster over the head with the staff of his spear, causing it to collapse and release Torquemada. But before he could attack with his blade, another of the Judoon grabbed him, and threw him off the church steps.

The attacked one got back up, and groaned: "**Urgh...Witness the crime. Charge: Assault and battery with murderous intent. Plea: Guilty. Sentence:...Execution.**"

Suddenly, every single Judoon present, helmeted or otherwise, drew a futuristic weapon from their holsters and fired. There was a brilliant flash of light, and every single part of the soldier's body was incinerated into nothingness.

"**Justice is swift.**" the non-helmeted one said, before turning back towards Torquemada, and re-grabbing him. "**I repeat: Cooperate in the retrieval of your hostage, The Doctor, and you may receive a lighter sentence.**"

"Wh..wh...Wait...Rosanna!" Torquemada exclaimed in realization: "It wants your friend!"

"...So it does!" she said; "But...It seems to think _you_ were the one who took him!"

"I agree with the flaw in that statement, child;" said a familiar voice from behind them, causing them to look back: In doing so, they saw Callus nonchalantly strolling down the steps towards them. "It wasn't _just_ Tomas, you see," he continued, "It was _all_ of us...but we didn't foresee this happening, of course; In fact, we weren't foreseeing anything! We were acting under orders!"

Before Rose, Garcia, or Torquemada could ask what the hell he was talking about, the Judoon spoke up first: "**Under whose orders?**"

"Why, the highest authority on Earth, of course!"

"Callus:" Torquemada finally began to say, "What are you-"

"My dear Tomas," Callus said, "Would you deny that we receive orders from the Pope?"

Torquemada hesitated, allowing Callus to continue: "And would you deny that he is the highest authority of all, on this Earth?"

"N...No! To deny his holiness would be blasphemy!"

"You see?" Callus asked, addressing the Judoon now: "We took the Doctor under orders from his majesty the Pope, this world's highest authority."

The creature slowly processed Callus' words...and then released Torquemada, grabbed its first tool, and said: "**Attention all Judoon: Entire human species is to be labeled suspected accomplices, and possibly hostile to the Shadow Proclamation. Initiate 'Bad Wolf' protocol.**"

As the Judoon finished giving its orders, the tower hovering above the town suddenly flew away, and started flashing more blue beams down to earth.

"Um, Excuse me, Sir?" Rose asked the Judoon leader, "What is the 'Bad Wolf' protocol?"

"**All humans are placed under investigation until innocence is proven, or multiple offenses are committed.**"

"And...if we...offend you?"

"**Planet will be considered criminal, and neutron bombardment will execute all life forms.**"

"But...That's monstrous!" Rose protested...as Callus grew a wicked grin across his face.

"**That is justice.**" the Judoon replied. "**Now stand aside. Obstruction of Judoon in duties will be considered an offense.**" And with that, it marched (along with its four helmeted subordinates) into the church, with Callus not far behind.

Torquemada and Garcia watched as the Judoon left...and then Rose grabbed Garcia, and said: "You've got to show me where that hole is! If we find the Doctor, he can sort this all out!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A short while later, the three of them had gone back down the tunnel, and towards the prisons once again. Rose searched the scene all over with her eyes, hoping to get one glimpse of the Doctor...

….and then, her efforts were rewarded: She heard his voice down the prison corridor, shouting: "Rose? Where are you?"

"Doctor!" she shouted, and ran over to meet him. They found each other (the Doctor back in his familiar clothes) after they rounded a corner, and embraced.

"How did you get out?" the Doctor asked her.

"Garcia over there, he broke me out! What about you?"

"Callus knew a lot about me...but he apparently didn't know about my sonic screwdriver." he replied, waving his porcelain-lined alien tool in his hand.

After a few more seconds of happy hugging, Rose let go, and said: "Anyway, it's good that I found you, there's aliens outside in the streets! Call themselves the 'Jiddoon' or something, and they want-"

"Judoon? The Architect sent _those_ thickheads here?" The Doctor then stormed down the corridor, continuing: "We don't have much time then. Come on."

"Doctor?" Rose asked as she followed him, Garcia and Torquemada following her; "You know these fellows?"

"Judoon," the Doctor explained, "are mercenary policemen that are employed by dozens of interplanetary law enforcement agencies. Including, apparently, the Shadow Proclamation. Want a fugitive tracked down and shot on the spot, they're your rhinos. They're extremely methodical, and just a _little_ bit thick, and go by an incredibly ruthless 'judge, jury, and executioner' policy. I've seen it done too: If you even _sneeze_ at them, they charge you with 'assault with a biological weapon', and execute you."

"Right, so how do we stop them?"

"First things first: What do they want, Rose?"

Instead of Rose, Torquemada answered: "That's the strange thing...they were after you, Doctor! They said I had kidnapped you somehow!"

…...

"Oh, Doctor, this is Torquemada." Rose said. "And that's Garcia, in case you forgot."

"...Pleased to make your acquaintance, Grand Inquisitor." the Doctor said with a slight hint of effort. While Torquemada was unsure of whether or not there was displeasure in the Doctor's tone, the eccentric half-shaved man thought to himself...

...and then said: "I think I've got a game plan! Come along you lot; they're more likely to treat you nicely if I say you're my friends. Oh, and just in case this works, be on the lookout for our friend Callus..."

"I was already." Torquemada said. "From what i've heard, everyone's been having problems with him..."

"Explain on the way, we've got to take care of the Judoon first."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**Negative. The Doctor is not here.**" said the Judoon leader as it put away its scanner. "**Continue search.**"

And that's what the Judoon just did. And their definition of 'search' was 'tear everything apart that could be torn, and scan what couldn't, until they found who they were looking for.' As such, it was a veritable scene of chaos when the Doctor and his friends arrived.

"Oh, hello officers!" the Doctor said through a toothy grin.

The Judoon walked up to him angrily, and started to say: "**You obstruct Judoon – wait. Facial resemblance to hostage. Cataloging...**"

The Judoon whipped out his torch-like device, and buzzed it at the Doctor...and when he was done, said: "**Binary vascular system detected. Species: Apalapucian. You are the Doctor.**"

The Doctor nodded. While the Judoon ordered it's subordinates to come over and confirm the scan, Rose asked what the Judoon meant by Apalapucian, to which he responded: "The only species with two hearts that the Judoon recognize, since the Time Lords went extinct."

Just then, having confirmed the scan with it's fellow Judoon, the Judoon commander pulled out it's other tool, and said: "**Hostage located, initiating rescue. Continue investigation.**" Then, the commander turned towards the Doctor: "**We received your distress signal. Help is here. Do not worry about-**"

"Yeah, about that, I'd sorta like to hear that signal again... I wonder if you got a few details wrong."

The Judoon officer stared at the Doctor, confused by his odd request...but then complied: With his communicator tool, he projected a three-dimensional hologram of the Doctor, as he was being dunked in the 'river' in the torture room, which began speaking:

"_Blugh! Uppthl!_" the hologram spat in the Doctor's voice, "_If anyone's receiving this message – Blublblel – Kaff Kaff! I'm being held captive on the planet Earth – Orblulble – Blah! By the human Tomas de Torquemada – Blublbub – Chah! Galactic Coordinates 8-3-5-0-4 by 7-9! - …. - Pluth! Send the Judoon! They're my only hope of rescue! Holbleuble-"_

The hologram disappeared, and the Judoon commented: "**Message terminates after this point. What details were missing?**"

The Doctor put his hand to his chin, apparently lost in thought...and then said: "Yes, in fact there is. A few crucial facts about the people of Earth that I forgot to warn you lot about. Like, for example, how religious they are."

"**Religion is irrelevant.**"

"Is that so? Well in that case, I plead 'Not Guilty,' to the charge of Entrapment."

The Judoon was surprised by the Doctor's statement; "**Explain.**"

"Gladly. When anyone in the presence of a Judoon talks about religion, that's what you all say, right? That religion is irrelevant?"

The Judoon nodded, and the Doctor continued: "Well, that statement is considered heresy, and blasphemy, all at once! And heresy and blasphemy are _crimes_ here on Earth! Crimes that are punished by the authority of the Spanish Inquisition!"

At this point, Torquemada decided to address the shocked Judoon himself: "It's true. We were given orders by the highest authority, His Holiness the Pope, to form the Spanish Inquisition in order to pursue and persecute heretics! In fact, I am the Grand Inquisitor, the leader of that organization!"

"You didn't have to jump in, you know;" said the Doctor to Torquemada... "But he's right all the same! The Spanish Inquisition is a duly-appointed law-enforcement agency here on Earth, formed specifically to punish religious crimes...crimes that your officers might now be committing, elsewhere on Earth! You see, 'my' distress signal brought you to this planet of religious fanatics who consider heretical statements crimes, crimes you could carelessly commit! Hence, Entrapment! Hence, my plea of 'Not Guilty just now!"

A wide array of emotions flashed across the Judoon's face (or rather, what passed for emotions for the Judoon, and only the Doctor could tell)... before it finally said into it's communicator: "**Update: Heresy considered crime on Earth. All outbound Judoon withdraw for re-briefing. Any who commented on irrelevancy of Religion, in presence of human, will be reprimanded.**"

The Doctor, meanwhile, sighed in relief: he had bought the Earth a little time.

Then, the Judoon turned toward the Doctor: "**Charge: Entrapment. Plea: Not Guilty. State your case.**"

"Gladly, now that I am sure you will listen, and at least _try_ to look for the truth now..." The Doctor then cleared his throat, and began: "I claim that the distress signal you believe I sent, is false. I sent no such transmission. The one who did, however, used my voice and knowledge of the Shadow Proclamation's distress frequencies to get you here, with the hopes that you would destroy the Earth!"

"**Present witnesses and evidence to support your claim.**"

"Better yet," said the Doctor, "I can point you towards the real culprit!" Then, he turned towards his friends: "I suppose you all know who he is..."

Garcia, Rose, and Torquemada all knew instantly who he was speaking about: "Callus." they all said in unison.

"**This 'Callus' will be brought in for questioning. Provide visual description.**"

"No need for that." said Callus from behind the Judoon.

Surprised, everyone turned around (or walked around the Judoon) to see Callus...rosary in one hand, and Judoon blaster in the other! Pointed directly at the group of Judoon, humans, and Time Lord!

The Judoon commander looked down at its belt, confirmed that its weapon had been stolen, and then spoke: "**You steal Judoon weaponry and wield in threatening manner. Desist at once, and surrender for questioning, or be executed where you stand.**"

Without needing to be told, the other Judoon raised their own weapons...only to be shot on the spot by four rapid-fire shots from Callus' Judoon-gun, accompanied by the screams of Garcia, Rose, and Torquemada! As their bodies boiled and exploded, arcs of electricity zapped from their skeletons and into Callus!

Callus hissed in delight, and licked his lips as his eyes briefly glowed with eerie blue light. "Aah, neural-electricity. I haven't tasted it since the last _auto-da-fe_ I organized...now, who shall be next to die?"

* * *

Who shall make it out alive? (Aside from the Doctor and Rose of course.) Find out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC.

* * *

The Doctor moved to grab his sonic screwdriver, but Callus stopped him by pointing the blaster at him, saying: "No sudden moves, Doctor... or I get to see what Apalapucian brains taste like when stripped of their voltage."

"My...God! What is going on?" asked a shocked Torquemada.

"He just ate the electricity from their nervous systems as they died." explained the Doctor (mostly to Rose and the Judoon commander, though); "We could see it because of the ionized air, thanks to the laser. Or," he said looking at Garcia and Torquemada, "In 15th Century terminology, you'd say he ate their souls."

Fright and disgust played out on the faces of Garcia and Torquemada, and Callus snickered at their naivete.

"Wait a sec," Rose jumped in, "You're saying Callus...is an alien?"

"To be specific, an electricity-eater from the planet Pylon VI."

"_Formerly_ from the planet Pylon VI," Callus corrected: "My people banished me because I ate the neural-electricity of the dead. They called it a 'crime against nature', and marooned me here on this primitive rock!"

"Where you disguised yourself as an inquisitor. Keeping yourself alive via the mass executions that followed the _autos da fe._A feast of death, and nobody questioned you because you said it was in the name of Christ, and burned those who found you out."

"Again, Doctor, your reputation serves you well here...then, I suppose you know the next step of my plan?"

"Yes. Lure the Judoon here by kidnapping me, and making Humanity out to be criminals, so they'd blow the whole place up-"

"-allowing me to absorb the neural-electricity of well over seventy trillion life forms! Such power would be unprecedented, and would finally allow me to get my revenge on those short-sighted Pylonians..."

By now, the Judoon was fed up with this, and pulled its communicator out of its belt: "**All Judoon converge on my location. Reinforcements requested. Suspect is Pylonian, and charged with murder of four Judoon officers. Respond. Respond.**"

"That'll do you no good." Callus taunted. "As soon as I saw that the Doctor was free, I jammed your frequencies. Can't have you squealing off that Earth is not guilty. Which just made me realize something, Doctor: You're little trick with that 'heresy' thing didn't work! The Judoon are still 'investigating'...still finding examples of human hostility! And once I kill the commander, the coffin will close on this planet forever."

"So why don't you go ahead and do it?" Rose asked.

"Because," Callus responded, "doing it with a human weapon like a spear, one that leaves a corpse, will look more convincing for the other Judoon. As for the rest of you...well, since I'm aiming for a genocide here, I may as well finish the rest of you off with this gun..." And with that, Callus took aim...

...when suddenly, the Judoon's scanning tool flew past his head, distracting him! And in that split-second of distraction, Garcia (who had grabbed the scanner and threw it out of Callus' view) charged at him, and knocked him off his feet with a swift punch!

As Callus groaned, in anger more than in pain, Garcia leaped on top of him...and was thrown off just as quickly, by an electric shock that paralyzed him completely! Callus rolled over onto his feet, picked up the gun, and aimed it at Garcia...

...when the Doctor's sonic screwdriver (which he pulled out in the chaos) trilled out, jamming the gun!

At first, Callus stared in disbelief...then steamed: "You haven't stopped me yet!" And then he ran off to another corner of the church...

...while Garcia feebly grabbed at his cloak, pulling it off him. For a short while, sparks flew up from his now-exposed neck, until he passed out of the area filled with ionized air.

"After him!" shouted the Doctor, and everyone ran after him... except for Rose, who stayed behind to drag Garcia to safety.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked the Judoon meanwhile, "You have to warn the other Judoon! Get out of Callus' jamming range!"

"**Callus is convicted killer. He must be executed.**"

"_Arrested!_" the Doctor corrected; "He's the witness I need to prove Earth's innocence!"

"**Acknowledged. Still, weapon may be required.**"

"Hardly; I don't want you shooting up this place. Besides, even if you did have it, it wouldn't affect him, being living electricity and all."

Just then, they had cornered Callus right by the altar he worshipped at. "I don't think even Jesus will save you now, Callus!" Torquemada called.

"Pah! I cared nothing for your petty religion in the first place! I only needed it for _this_!"

Then, with a swift motion, he jammed his hand into the communion bowl...leaving his rosary standing up inside it. Then, he shouted: "Disengage camoflauge mode! Activate defense fields and weapons!" Then, suddenly, a glittering bubble appeared around Callus and the altar, which began floating up into the air...

...then, through the bubble, they saw the altar change from an altar, to a square block of metal with glowing tubes and buttons all over!

"Is that...?" the Doctor asked in disbelief, as Torquemada ran away frightened.

"**Pylonian Tech Platform. Suspect is armed and dangerous.**"

"How else was I going to survive the destruction of Earth?" shouted Callus through the field, his filtered voice sounding like a swarm of bees, as he turned the tech platform around. He then activated the main weapons (two orange-glowing cannons), and stood behind the platform, ready to fire.

"Er...On second thought," said the Doctor, "I think you'll need this." He handed the Judoon its blaster back, and fixed it with his sonic screwdriver.

"**Thank you.**" said the Judoon, who then pointed the gun at Callus; "**You are wanted for questioning in the cases of Torquemada's kidnapping of the Doctor, and the Doctor's entrapment of Judoon. Surrender, and you will be allowed to plea bargain.**"

Callus cackled, and fired. The Judoon and the Doctor dodged, and then they retaliated: The Judoon blasted the force field with his gun, while the Doctor tried to modulate its frequency with his screwdriver.

Callus growled in frustration as he was forced to make corrections to the force field, keeping his hands away from the weapon controls... then, he said: "Fine then: I'll just have to crush you instead!"

Then, he jammed the alien throttle forward, and his platform began to move forward. The Doctor quickly realized he intended to back them into a corner, and flatten them against the wall!

"Fall back!" He ordered the Judoon; "This way towards the tunnels!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You should be safe here." said Rose, as she set Garcia down in a hidden corner by the church front door.

"...Thank you, Rosanna." he panted. Then, he chuckled: "I always knew Callus was evil...who would have guessed he was a demon?"

"Certainly not me! I would've expected him to be working _with_ the aliens – I mean demons, not being one!"

"Well, whatever he is, he's sure to be no match for your Doctor, that 'Judoon', and the...Grand Inquisitor!"

At Garcia's exclamation, Rose turned around, to see Torquemada scrambling down the stairs, then stopping to pant. "What's happened?" Rose asked.

"Callus..." Torquemada responded, "He's got some kind of sorcery...I don't think the Doctor and that animal-man will last long..."

"What?! We've got to go help them then!" Rose exclaimed as she ran back up the steps. Torquemada called after her: "No! It's too dangerous!"

Instead of turning back, Rose instead proceeded more cautiously, creaking open the front door...and seeing Callus' machine forcing the Doctor and the Judoon commander back. She heard him say: "_Fall back! This way to the tunnels!_"...

"Rosanna!" Torquemada called again, concerned..

Frustrated, she ran back down to them. "Can't we do _anything_? Look, I know Callus is flying and surrounded by a force field, but if we don't do _something_, the Doctor could lose! Not much room to maneuver in the tunnels!-"

Suddenly, Garcia spoke up again: "The tunnels? Callus is down there?...I know! Use my secret addition to those tunnels, and sneak up on him!"

"We'd still need the firepower to crack that force field..." Rose began,. Then, she realized: "Of course! There's still Judoon in Barcelona – we could use them!"

"If you could get them to listen..." Garcia started...

Just then, Torquemada contributed towards the rapidly-forming plan: "I think I can help! They still consider me a prisoner, don't they?"

It didn't take long for Rose to realize what he was talking about. "Perfect! You get the Judoon behind Callus, while I use Garcia's tunnel to get the Doctor to safety! Fantastic plan!"

"Then, God grant us success, and Devil take Callus!" Torquemada said bravely, and he ran off.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It didn't take long for Torquemada to find a patrol. They were actively attempting to break down a door, until they saw him.

He called out: "Hey! It's me, Tomas de Torquemada! I'm an unguarded suspect!" and then ran away...the Judoon not far behind, shouting **"Halt!**"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER, DOCTOR! I'LL DESTROY YOU, AND MUTILATE THE JUDOON COMMANDER, AND THEN THEY'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO DESTROY THE PLANET!"

As the Doctor's fingers cramped from overuse of the screwdriver, and the Judoon's laser beam started to lose power, they began to consider the fact that he may be right...

"Doctor! Over here!" shouted Rose's voice from the secret tunnel.

"You heard the lady!" said the Doctor, relieved, "In there!"

And then, still buzzing his screwdriver, he led the still-firing Judoon commander to the tunnel, and all three began to crawl up.

Even after they got a distance down the tunnel, however, they still heard Callus: "That won't save you! I'll just widen the tunnel and then you all will-"

Suddenly, Callus was rudely interrupted: "There he is, Judoon! The monster who killed the guards who were holding me, and wants to kill your leader!"

Callus turned around, and saw Torquemada in front of a group of seven Judoon... who then said: "**Charges: Attempted Murder. Four counts of Murder. Sentence: Execution.**"

Then, seven laser beams blasted into Callus' force field with incredible force. The blast knocked him over the control panel of his Tech Platform, releasing several motion constraints. The bubble, and everything in it, bounced down the Inquisition's tunnel like a pinball.

Figuring himself to be safe for now, the Judoon commander went back down the tunnel, and said: "**Execution is to be delayed for suspect 'Callus.' He has information relevant to the trial of Earth.**"

"**Acknowledged.**" said the other Judoon. Then, with their commander, they ran down after Callus...with the Doctor, Rose, and Torquemada not far behind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meanwhile, Callus struggled to regain control of his Platform, but found it rather difficult while he was being tossed around in a spinning, bouncing ball...and it eventually got to the point that he decided it wasn't worth it: he pulled the activation key (his rosary) out, automatically returning it to camoflauge mode as an altar, and making it drop out of the air. He was thrown across the floor...

...of the torture room.

Suddenly, for the first time that day, Callus felt a touch of fear. He'd been in this room several times, and he knew that aside from that secret room he hid the Doctor in, there was only one way out. And the Judoon were going to enter through that door any minute. He ran over to his Platform...

"**Halt! Put your hands up!**"

He didn't stop, even when one of the Judoon shot him, which only just burned off what remained of his clergyman-robes...but he did stop once the Doctor placed himself between him and the Tech Platform. And any thoughts of going around him were squashed when Rose and Torquemada joined the Doctor.

The scene was quiet for a moment...Judoon in the doorway. An overturned altar-shaped Pylonian tech platform. Three humanoid figures, two male and one female. One being with humanoid hands, feet, and head (with glowing eyes) held in place by arcing bands of electric energy.

Then, the Doctor spoke up. "You just had to pick me, did you? You could have picked any other agent of the Shadow Proclamation, and used him instead. But instead, you chose me. The Doctor. The one the Daleks called 'The Oncoming Storm.' The bane of conquerors and killers everywhere in time and space. When you look back on your whole plan, for genocide of Humanity and revenge on the Pylonians...this was the only way it could _ever_ have come out."

"**You will surrender now. You will be questioned.**" added the Judoon commander.

"Why?" asked Callus.

"**You have information relevant to the trial of Earth in the kidnapping of the Doctor, and the Doctor's self-imposed charge of entrapment of Judoon officers.**"

"It's over, Callus." said the Doctor. "There's no reason to go on with this anymore."

"...Oh, but there is, Doctor:" Callus said with a smirk: "Spite."

Then, suddenly, Callus dashed across the room, right towards a trapdoor at the far end, which he single-handedly pried open. The Doctor recognized it: "The river? But – No! Callus, don't!"

"Either I die here, Doctor, or the Judoon execute me later on! I may as well do it in a way that dooms the Earth! So, let me say it in a way everyone can understand...THIS UNIVERSE, AND EVERYONE IN IT, CAN ALL GO TO HELL!"

The Doctor rushed towards him, and tried to grab him...but all he managed to grab was the rosary in his hand, not Callus himself. The Pylonian fell into the 'river'. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then...only disembodied hands, feet, and an empty head were left. And those were soon carried down the river, and out to sea. "No..." whimpered the Doctor.

"What happened?" asked Torquemada, to which the Doctor responded: "Pylonians are made of living electricity...and water conducts electricity. He dispersed himself in the water. He's dead."

"**Case closed on murderer Callus.**" stated the Judoon commander. "**Potential evidence relevant to trials of Earth and the Doctor, destroyed. Investigation must continue.**"

Everyone (except the Judoon) quietly lamented the loss of the chance to redeem Earth...when suddenly, the Doctor remembered: "Wait a second...I still have his rosary!"

"What can you do with that?" Rose asked.

"Watch me."

And with that, the Doctor dashed over to Callus' overturned 'altar,' and stuck the rosary into the 'communion bowl'. It stayed in there, and the altar returned to it's Tech Platform mode, righting itself in the process.

"Alright..." he said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver again, "the thing's voice-activated...just gotta trick out the mikes so it registers my voice as that of Callus..." Then, he held the buzzing tip close to a spot on the machine, and then exclaimed: "Activate full interactive display!"

Upon the Doctor's words, a holographic 'screen' popped up, and data entries popped up (and soon turned themselves into English words, thanks to the TARDIS psychic translator) throughout the screen. The Doctor then used his fingers to manipulate the files, mumbling to himself as he did...

"_Hmm...access vortex-transmitter...outbox..._Aha! Here it is! Over here, Judoon! It's the history of transmissions sent from this platform's communicator."

The Judoon commander walked over, and the Doctor poked the display...when suddenly, a very distressed-looking, shirtless Doctor appeared on the screen, and spoke...exactly the way it did in the transmission the Judoon picked up!

"The transmission was sent from here! Not my ship...which couldn't happen anyway since I was trapped in this very torture chamber when this video was made!" Then he poked the screen a little more, and said: "And look! If I isolate the various components of the file..." Several different dialog boxes appeared, and the Doctor pointed to one in particular...

"_If anyone's receiving this message, I'm being held captive on the planet Earth, by the human Tomas de Torquemada, Galactic Coordinates 8-3-5-0-4 by 7-9! Send the Judoon! They're my only hope of rescue!_" said the screen.

Instantly, the Judoon noticed something very peculiar: "**Voice frequency matches executed murderer, Callus.**"

"And here I thought Judoon were the stupidest race in the universe, but you can still put two and two together! Well done!"

When the Doctor saw that the humor was lost on the Judoon, he said: "Ahem, anyway, _this_ is Callus' stuff, and he took his own voice, footage of my suffering (gained from those cameras up there), and an automated editing software to create a false distress signal to lure you all here! And once you're here, you'd put the Earth under 'investigation', and then the humans, frightened by your appearance, would commit several acts of assault...forcing you to label the planet hostile and blow it up, thus completing the evil plan he outlined in his monologue five minutes ago!"

"So," the Doctor finished off, "Does that make sense, given what you've seen?"

"**Hmmm...Earthlings should have no reason to fear Judoon...**"

Just then, the Doctor slapped himself in the face: "I KNEW there was something I'd forgotten! Okay, better now than never...Right then, I forgot to tell you: Earth is only a level 2 planet at this stage of development!"

"**Primitive?**"

"Exactly!" (Then, he leaned over to Torquemada, and whispered: "_By the standards of the Proclamation; don't take any offense.__**"**_)

The Judoon thought for a while, his walnut-sized brain putting together all the evidence...and then, he said: "**Verdict reached: Callus guilty of kidnapping the Doctor, and entrapment of Judoon. Earth and Doctor...Not guilty.**"

Rose jumped for joy, Torquemada sighed in relief, and the Doctor said: "Thank you so much!"

"**Just doing duty. Please fill out forms regarding planetary development.**"

"Oh, that? Hand 'em here!" The Doctor took a sheet of paper from the Judoon, and a pen, and wrote several things down... "There! Exclude Earth from your jurisdiction until a certain development stage is reached, and until then, use H2O-scoops or similar technology to get at prisoners you're pursuing."

"**Understood. This will be ratified at Shadow Proclamation HQ. Judoon will withdraw now.**"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After he shut it down, the Judoon decided to confiscate the Pylonian Tech Platform, to no objection from the Doctor. They marched it all outside, and prepared to enter their teleport-fields.

"**Have a nice day.**" the Judoon commander said, before he and all his troops were beamed on board their ship...which began to fly farther and farther away...

"So that's it, then? They're gone for good?" Rose asked.

"For a while, at least. And in the meantime, if somebody attacks the Earth...well, you've got me, right?"

The two smiled at each other, but just before they were to go to the TARDIS, Garcia and Torquemada came running up to them! "Rosanna!" called Garcia: "Torquemada's going to return me to my familiar status, under the new inquisitor he's going to assign to Barcelona!"

"Good for you!" Rose said, smiling.

"Oh, it was only natural, seeing how I devoted myself to the preservation of the Holy Office in the face of the demon Callus!"

"And speaking of that..." Torquemada said, "I've begun to think...after having my life in danger...and being saved by a man who may or may not be an infidel...I can't believe I'm saying this, I'm beginning to wonder if I should retire, or something..."

Rose raised her eyebrows...but the Doctor was totally horrified.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_3 MONTHS LATER_

"Callus!" shouted the new inquisitor from his raised seat, "Once a respected member of this very Holy Office, he has since been revealed to be a Jewish Conspirator, attempting to destroy the Inquisition from within. For blaspheming against the Church, saying Jesus was never the son of God, and for keeping Jewish practices at home, including but not limited to: Observing Jewish holy days including the Sabbath, for eating according to kosher laws; and most egregiously, making an attempt on the life of the Grand Inquisitor himself, he is to be relaxed to the secular authorities, who shall find it in them to place his effigy on the pyre, since death has taken him already, and have it burn."

And then, as the wooden carving, covered with black clothes that said 'Callus' on them, was carried away, the _auto-da-fe_ continued: "Inez Munoz! You are accused of publicly, and falsely, denouncing the Church as a fraud who seeks only money, instead of the salvation of the people it watches over. For your blasphemy, you are to be penanced for four years, wearing the _sanbenitos_ as proof of your shame, and endure 200 lashes in public, dispersed throughout that period."

"Raul Vega! You are accused of..."

…...

Meanwhile, from the sidelines, the Doctor and Rose watched the proceedings themselves.

"It seems like it was only yesterday that we defeated Callus..." Rose remarked. "Oh well, that's time travel for you. So, what exactly did you do to Torquemada and Garcia?"

"I used my Time Lord telepathic powers to alter their memories slightly...you know, remove the Judoon and aliens, make it fit more of the times."

"But why?" Rose asked: "You said it yourself: Torquemada, as the first Grand Inquisitor, was responsible for the most bloody periods in the Inquisition's history! Why don't you want that changed?"

"Because, some of the horrible things that the Inquisition did, affected history. Think about it, if Torquemada had not lobbied the crown for the expulsion of the Jews from the Spanish Kingdoms, would there have been a Holocaust? Would there have been a resulting State Of Israel? I don't want to take the risk."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

2 years later, the royal family would be sitting in their throne room, enjoying some beautiful music, when all of a sudden Torquemada throws the doors open and storms in.

"WHAT IS THIS I HEAR?!" he shouts, enraged; "I say clearly that the expulsion of the Jews is the only way to ensure that Castile and Aragon are pure, Christian kingdoms, and you go about and offer leniency to some of those selfsame Jews?"

"He's offering us 30,000 ducats and undying loyalty, Grand Inquisitor." protested the King. "Might I stress that those are the sort of things that lead to stability in the nations-"

The King didn't get a chance to finish before Torquemada exclaimed: "Judas sold out Christ for thirty pieces of silver, and now you're selling him out for thirty thousand?" Torquemada snarled, and then threw a cross onto the floor before them: "There he is! Take him and sell him, if it leads to 'stability', or whatever you call it!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"That's one of the things that bothers me about all this time travelling, Rose. Sometimes it seems so easy to change the past, and make all that you want to happen happen. It would seem like the world would be a better place...but all too often, that 'better place' may be even worse than what you started out with."

"Lesser of two evils, then?"

"Exactly, Rose." said the Doctor, in a somewhat melancholy manner. "That's why we put up with dystopias sometimes...like the Spanish Inquisition...or why the Shadow Proclamation hired the Judoon in the first place, while they _know_ they're one step away from overzealous psychopathic thugs...because, sometimes, they're the best of the alternatives."

And so, the two time travelers stayed until the end of the _auto-da-fe_, watching religious sinners receive divine judgement...

…...

Eventually, the Doctor said: "Next time we go to Barcelona, it won't be the city, it'll be the _planet_! Be prepared to hear tons of 'My dog's got no nose' jokes, though!"

**THE END.**

* * *

And so ends Doctor Who: The Altar Of Doom!

Those who enjoyed this romp through history's dark side, while simultaneously showing off some really good people in the middle of it all (and one complete monster), please leave a review!

Also leave a review if you thought this totally should've been an episode with Christopher Eccleston and all!


End file.
